InuHime Snippets
by Juri.DP
Summary: A possible collection of all InuHime drabbles I've written on Tumblr. [WARNING: There's a good chance no drabble will be continued.]
1. Good Boy

I flip a coin when it comes to writing on Tumblr. Heads is SasuHina, tails is InuHime.

You won!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Orihime lied on her bed, petting his white, fluffy head admiringly. She was smiling softly, never taking her eyes off of him. She would murmur words of how cute he was and how much she loved him, and Inuyasha was…bothered.

Because she was talking to some mutt she found in his time the other day.

It was peppered with shades of brown and black all over, save for a patch of white fluff on its head. It was part wolf, which may explain why he hadn't liked it much from the beginning, but it was just a pup, and Orihime had fawned over it.

"Hey," Inuyasha muttered, sitting backwards in the chair at her desk. "You should probably give that back."

Orihime looked up from the mutt. "But he was alone when we found him. Besides," she leaned closer to the animal, their noses almost touching, "I think he likes me."

And it licked her.

Inuyasha frowned, his fists clenching. He scratched his head irritably. "Yeah, but, won't it mess with the flow of…time or whatever if you keep it?"

"Hm…" She sat up, holding the pup in front of her face. "Do you really think something as tiny as him will cause much trouble?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows. Just return it ta be safe."

"But what if I want to see him again?"

Inuyasha's cheek twitched.

See it again?

What for?

It should be out toughing it out in the world – HIS world – not being babied by Orihime. He liked it better when it was just the two of them.

"Look," he said, saying whatever sounded convincing, "it'll be fine back where it belongs, but, if yer so worried over it, just give it ta Koga or somethin'."

"Koga?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Wait… I didn't-"

"I thought you didn't like Koga."

"I _don't_ like him."

Orihime watched him for a moment, occasionally looking at the pup that was beginning to doze off. After a moment of thinking, she smiled knowingly, setting the pup down gently, and nodded. "I understand."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, watching as she got off the bed. "But… You know…don't think ya have to give it away 'cause of m-"

"It's alright." Orihime walked to him, softly petting his head, her hand sliding down his cheek and slowly caressing along his jaw. "I already have a good boy, don't I?"

Inuyasha blinked, golden eyes slightly simmering as he was caught up in his emotions. "Uh… Y-yeah…"

She smiled, giving his cheek one more stroke before turning out the room.

Inuyasha stayed as he was, his mind in a daze, before he snapped out of his trance and his face began to heat up. He groaned, burying his face in his arms. "I'm not a good boy," he grumbled.


	2. Flustered

*****From a smut blog I have, but this isn't really smut.**

I mentioned InuHime would be on this blog. If you don't know what InuHime is, it's Inuyasha x Orihime. I DID apologize for the crack.

Anyway, I have a fic about them and want a scene like this. It won't be exactly like this, but something like this.

.

.

.

.

If there was one thing Inuyasha was beginning to appreciate about all of this, it was the night sky.

He'd fight through emotions and misunderstandings all throughout the day, but there was something about finally seeing the night sky that made him calm and take things as they were. The feelings for Orihime were still confusing and chaotic, but he was slowly realizing she was almost as confused as him when it came to her own feelings. He couldn't readily see that through the bright smiles and joyous attitude (because she was that way with everyone), but, if he focused, he could see the faint color on her cheeks and the way her eyes couldn't hold his gaze as long as she did others.

But he still wished to see her flustered.

Or at least…he wished he wasn't so expressive.

He exhaled through his nose, staring at the full moon. He was hip deep in a small hot spring deep in a forest where fireflies were abundant. The thick trees gave way to a clearing, and he was sure it was well hidden enough where they wouldn't be found.

At least for a while.

He realized that being in a relationship where neither person was too confident about their emotions but still craved the closeness and intimacy of the other led them to…agree to weird stuff.

Stuff that could go remarkably well or horribly wrong.

Orihime suggested they take a bath together, and Inuyasha agreed, so long as it was in his time. They both had intrusive friends who had an impressive skill of interrupting at just the right moment, but they could hide from them better if they were here.

And so here they were…

Well, here he was.

Orihime was still getting undressed beyond the trees, and, well…the night sky was _very_ calming.

"Inuyasha."

His skin prickled, and he looked over his shoulder. He didn't see her, but he knew where she was.

"Um… Where should I put my clothes?" she asked. She tried to make her voice casual, but she was speaking softer than usual.

He cleared his throat. "I just put mine…by the edge over here."

"Ah…" Hesitation. "I-I will, too, then."

He nodded, not like she saw it, and kept his eyes fixed to the trees. His heart had began to pound ferociously at the mention of her clothes, but now she would be coming out.

Maybe he shouldn't look.

Maybe he shouldn't be so obvious about looking.

But…they were going to bathe together anyway, so…maybe he shouldn't be so contradicting.

The grass shifted, and he took in a sharp breath, seeing Orihime finally emerge. Her hair was pulled up, and she was looking at the ground as she made her way over to him. She was holding her clothes with both arms, the articles unfolded, and they managed to cover her quite well, though not well enough. The lower half of her breasts were covered, as was her torso down to her mid-thigh, but there was still so much _skin_.

Her legs and most of her hips.

Her arms and shoulders.

Her neck and collarbone.

His throat was tight, his attempts at swallowing failing miserably, and his heated cheeks ensured there was color to him.

Orihime stopped at the edge of the hot spring, lifting silver eyes his way. He almost jolted, the faint blush on her cheeks surging many thoughts through his head. She squeezed her clothes tighter, looking towards the ground again.

"So…here?" she asked.

"Ah… Uh… Here?"

She looked back at him. "My clothes. Place them here next to yours?"

"Oh… Yeah, you can put them…there."

She nodded. "Okay."

She stood there for a while, not moving. Inuyasha watched her, the hollow pounding of his heart keeping time for him.

After a few moments, Orihime looked back at him, cheeks redder. "I-Inuyasha, turn around for a moment?"

He blinked, coming out of his stupor. "Turn around?"

"Yes, please. Just until I get in."

He didn't object any further. In fact, he found himself sighing in relief. Now he could properly gather himself so he wouldn't openly stare or say something incredibly stupid.

Orihime stared at him, her heart a wild frenzy in her chest. She felt incredibly dizzy, and her eyes were going in and out of focus. The idea of bathing together was better in her head, when they would have been in her apartment, and the space in which she could run away wasn't so great.

But now…

They were out in the open where any wild animal, roaming demon, or casual traveler could stumble upon them. Once she was in the water next to him, her clothes would be far from her, and, to make matters worse, she forgot to pack a towel.

However…something she wouldn't have gotten out of bathing with him at home was seeing him in the moonlight. His long hair looked much more alluring all of a sudden, and, when he was facing her, it was as if he was glowing…

And she could see everything down to his bellybutton…

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, and dropped her clothes next to his. She quickly covered herself with her arms and proceeded to walk into the water. The rising steam leading to him filled her with unending anticipation and a bubbling excitement in her stomach.

When she reached him, her lips parted to say something, but she clamped her mouth shut, turning around and pressing her back to his.

"Orihime?" he said, voice cracking.

She laughed, her eyes watering due to embarrassment. "S-sorry. I got a little…nervous. But…you can look when you're ready."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She wanted him to start it?! "Uh, you should look first. Maybe you'd feel more…relaxed?"

"Ah, um, o-okay. Can I have a few minutes to…prepare myself?"

"Yeah… Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He couldn't watch her if she decided to move, so he'd wait until she said something. Even if she… _touched_ him…he'd just…wait.

And then it happened.

He felt her begin to move.

It was slow and gradual, but she was sliding…down his back.

He turned around and looked down just in time to see Orihime's head submerge under water. He looked at her form, wondering what she was doing, and realized she wasn't coming back up. Yelling, he rushed to pull her up by her shoulders, only to discover she had passed out.

Panicking, he gathered her in his arms and ran out of the hot spring to set her on the grass. Her face was flushed, so either her nerves or the heat (or both) had gotten the best of her.

He groaned, one hand running through his bangs before gripping them. In hindsight, he should have imagined something like this happening instead. All their attempts at being intimate or romantic ended with some unforeseen blunder. To think that a little progression was in store was a tad selfish.

He looked her over, making sure she was alive. His eyes trailed from her cheeks, to her parted lips, down to her slim neck. His breathing evened, looking farther still to her large breasts, her lean stomach, to the tuft of auburn hair-

He jolted, yanking his jacket from the other side of her and covering her body with it. Standing abruptly, he looked around, running both hands through his hair, and quickly put on his pants and undershirt. When he was dressed, he sat next to her, feeling his heartbeat, and sighed harshly.

Well…at least he could count this as her being flustered.


	3. Somehow

It's been a while. I promise to update _Auburn Strands_ ; I just can't seem to find inspiration. Enjoy this nsfw piece. I want to say this is rated M, but hm...

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

In bed.

Laughing.

Nude.

In bed, laughing, nude— _together._

Orihime thought about these things as she and the boy next to her were recovering from another fit of giggles—her more than him. The weather was cold, and the outside world was dark, save for the stars and some streetlights, but there was no moon. Inuyasha was much less guarded when his demon half was absent, so he hadn't protested much when she suggested they sleep in the same bed while he spent the night. Her apartment was tortuously cold, and it would take a while for the portable heater to warm it up, so skin-to-skin contact kept both of them warm while they waited.

But the room had been comfortably warm for a while, and they had somehow lost all their clothes.

 _Somehow_ , both would repeat every time their legs brushed against each other, or the blanket momentarily left a certain patch of skin exposed. They had both made tiny excuses to remove an article of clothing one at a time, and the other would encourage the action until they were both left with just the blanket they shared. No, they didn't question it because these things just happen.

 _Somehow_.

Blame it on the weather.

Especially when bodies started inching closer and it became hard to not notice the bare skin touching bare skin, the weather was definitely to blame. If the weather was just a bit warmer, there would have been no need for Inuyasha to stay, and there would have been no need to suggest they share the same bed. If that had been the case, those troublesome clothes wouldn't have had to come off.

 _Somehow_.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, his tone a shade shy from being _too_ intimate, "you don't mind?"

Orihime smiled, overwhelmed, and looked away from his intense, brown eyes. "Mind what, exactly?" Her voice was small, stuck on a whisper.

"Us," he said after a moment's hesitation. He smiled, trying to meet her gaze. "You don't mind…this?"

Her cheeks were coloring; her breathing was becoming deeper. "No." She timidly played with the ends of his hair falling over his shoulder, her fingers lightly sliding against his chest. "Do you mind?"

He watched her fingers slide through his hair, soon pushing the dark tresses aside to tentatively touch his skin. His heart thudded in his chest, and he was well aware how his human form made his emotions feel stronger. "I don't mind," he said, remembering to speak. "I wouldn't mind…more…"

Orihime looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind what?" she asked, her small voice _somehow_ eager.

Inuyasha held her gaze, knowing they were both already mesmerized. The funny thing about being human was the fluctuations of his confidence. Just seconds ago, he was very confident, but now Orihime was looking at him with expectant, silver eyes, and he remembered he still had a hard time owning up to how he felt, let alone acting on it.

But _somehow_ the space between them had already disappeared, and their lips were already lightly pressed together—hesitantly—teasingly.

 _Somehow_ the intoxication from the other's willing and pleading body had already gone to their heads, and _somehow_ the innocent kisses were more firm-more demanding. Orihime draped her leg over his, pulling herself closer still, her hands running up his toned arms and down his back. Inuyasha shivered, carefully scraping his fingernails down her back, her side, her thigh, and back up again. Their bodies moved against each other, aware of the physical signs of arousal, testing how far the pleasure would go.

Orihime's skin burned all over, excitement and need making her throb. Her breasts were snug between their bodies, and she whimpered between kisses. Inuyasha ached, his muscles tense and ready for use. He wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but he wanted this moment to last for as long as possible before they had to stop—if they stopped. Kissing like this was still new to him, no matter how many times they experimented with it, and all the stimulation was clouding his head. He groaned when her sex brushed against his. The first time was an accident, but then she did it again deliberately, slowly. He bit her bottom lip reflexively, earning a moan, another stroke, and he dragged her bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. His dark eyes were hazy, and staring back in to her foggy orbs did nothing to calm him down. Their breathing mixed, eyes unable to look away.

"We should…" He swallowed hard. "We should go to sleep."

"You're right," she breathed. "We should…"

But _somehow_ their bodies refused to listen, and _somehow_ they were positioning themselves accordingly. They were panting, Orihime was helping him guide himself to her opening, and he slid inside her carefully, moans reverberating from them both. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from squirming too much, his other hand holding onto her thigh. Orihime held onto the arm around her, her head tilted back so the cold air could have proper use, and she shuddered as he began to move.

 _Somehow_ , they both thought.

 _Somehow_ this could all be blamed on the weather.


	4. Fleeting Encounters

I was going to skip the miscellaneous pair because it's been a while, but then I thought… "What if I didn't?"

I guess this would happen:

.

.

.

.

Summer nights and beach getaways.

Somehow that embodied his entire experience as a teenager. It wasn't the experience of actually being here, but it was the feeling that somehow, in this moment, firmly cemented this was what it meant to be alive and free.

With his friends fast asleep in the hotel room and the cool, salty air mingled with the aromas of summer, Inuyasha felt oddly limitless. His skin and dark hair were slightly sticky, but he wasn't bothered by it like he would have been if the sun was shining. His mortality and vulnerability were highly exposed, but he was reminded how human he was and how he was actually _living_.

He stood on the hotel balcony, facing the ocean. He inhaled long and quietly as he leaned on the mantle and stared at the dark ocean. It was hard to tell where the endless water met with the sky's horizon, and his search for the exact point, in truth, made him a bit uneasy. There was no boundary for either entity, and the veil of night made looking at the scene before him disorienting.

But it was thrilling all the same.

He huffed, feeling pleasantly overwhelmed, and scanned the shore to see if anyone dared to be out. Usually, people with flashlights or small groups surrounded by flickering bonfires were doing who-knows-what, but it was now three in the morning, and there was no one. The beach was mystically devoid of light.

Inuyasha continued to scan up and down the beach when he was compelled to look to the balcony next to him.

There was a girl with bright hair leaned against the mantle in much the same way as he was. She was looking upwards, expression calm and entranced, and he wondered how long she had been there. They were separated by a few yards, and with the ocean waves coming and going, he wasn't surprised he hadn't heard her, if she came out recently.

Sensing a pair of eyes on her, the girl looked at him. Her own eyes were large by nature, and she stared at him for a few seconds before giving a small smile and a wave. Inuyasha, a bit embarrassed for being caught, returned the gestures with awkward civility. The girl pointed to sky, urging him to look. He did, and he was greeted by millions of glittering stars with silvers and dark blues dusting around them in smokey patterns. The contrast of the twinkling lights and the pitch-black canvas had him awe-struck. He hadn't noticed the stars when he was staring at the ocean, and the clarity was much clearer than in the city.

He looked back at the girl, amazement still stamped across his face, and she smiled knowingly, giggling a bit.

 _Amazing, isn't it?_ she seemed to say.

She looked back up, leaving Inuyasha to stare at her for a few more seconds. He blinked before looking back up as well, and a content smirk overtook him as he settled into star-gazing with his temporary companion. He didn't know if she had also formed a small bond with him in this moment, but this was another part about being a teenager that was suddenly realized for him.

The fleeting encounters.


	5. Better

There's a reason InuHime goes here, you know.

And there's a reason this plot exists.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Orihime lay balled up in her bed, hands wrapped around her stomach and knees to her chest. She was groaning, her breathing irregular, and she whimpered to herself every few seconds. He wanted to put the blanket over her because she complained of being cold, but her forehead was damp with sweat, which made him hesitate every time the thought occurred to him.

It was agonizing.

He couldn't do anything for her.

But…this was normal, apparently.

He noticed this with Kagome and Sango. Every few months, he'd get concerned because he smelled fresh blood, but Kagome told him not to ask about it because it wasn't something she wanted them to be aware of. He thought Kagome and Sango had experienced permanent internal damage from fighting demons, and he felt guilty for it. Sango may have a had the damage for a while, but surely it was his fault Kagome now had it.

Then the menstrual cycle was explained to him.

Apparently Orihime went through the same cycle, but hers was causing her obvious pain that Kagome and Sango never expressed.

He was sure this was the result of some kind of damage.

"Inuyasha," Orihime said.

He knelt next to her, alert to the downward curve of her lips.

She looked at him, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. This is nothing."

He frowned.

"I am." She tried to laugh. "I'm out of medicine, so I just have to wait for this to pass."

"You can't heal yourself?"

"It's not…an injury."

He frowned deeper. "Where's the medicine?"

"It's at the store, but-" She paused, holding her breath as a rolling, twisting pain slowly came and went. She exhaled choppily, smiling again an attempt to ease the worry in the half-demon's eyes. "Don't worry about the medicine."

"Are you dying?"

"No." But sometimes even she wasn't so sure. "I just need to sleep."

Inuyasha watched her intently, his constant doubt tiring her a bit.

"Can you get me something cold?"

Inuyasha hesitated before venturing out her room. He walked to the freezer in her kitchen and opened it, searching for something suitable. Everything was cold in here, so he grabbed a random bag, closed the door, and walked back to Orihime's room, handing the bag to her. She took it, softly thanking him, and stiffly lifted her shirt to put the bag on her lower abdomen. She sighed uncomfortably but seemed to settle a bit.

"I'll be fine." Orihime pressed her cheek into her pillow, her eyes shutting. "You should go. I just need to sleep."

Inuyasha crouched next to her, watching as she finally seemed to fall asleep. His mind churned as he thought of ways to make her more comfortable. Sighing, he got up and walked to open her window. He stared out it for a few seconds before jumping out.

* * *

Orihime woke up to darkness.

She blinked her heavy eyelids, trying to adjust to the lack of light. Her cramps were a dull pain now, and she was content to lay here for a few more minutes.

But the air was warm and made it hard to breathe.

She squirmed, realizing she was covered, and struggled to free herself. She emerged into the late afternoon light and saw that she had been under a pile of pillows.

A lot of them weren't even hers.

She pushed herself onto her arm and looked around her room. A pile of pillows covered her from head to toe, some falling off the bed. She jolted when an avalanche of pillows came through her window. Inuyasha came shortly after, beginning to gather the objects until he saw she was awake.

"Inuyasha…" Her brows knitted. "What-"

Her phone rang.

Orihime searched her bed until she found her cellphone. It was Tatsuki. "Hello?"

"I am going to kill that dog-brained friend of yours! He just took all the pillows in my house!"

"He…" Orihime looked at Inuyasha, who was back to gathering the pillows on the floor. "Oh… Sorry about that…"

"Don't try to cover for him! When I find that punk I'm gonna-"

Orihime's phone erupted with a series of texts. She checked them as Tatsuki continued to rant and discovered that a lot of the people she knew claimed to have been robbed by a certain silver-haired boy.

"Inuyasha…" Orihime mumbled. "You can't-"

More pillows covered her. Inuyasha pat them down, nodding triumphantly when his pile was back in order.

He huffed heroically. "Better."


	6. Not Tonight

I just wanted some angst tonight.

.

.

.

.

"I don't really understand it."

He spoke softly, a part of him wishing she hadn't heard it. Inuyasha looked straight ahead at the night sky and attempted to count as many stars as possible before she finally said something, but time moved on without a single disruption from vocal sound.

Finally, he looked next to him to find Orihime looking at her slowly twiddling thumbs. Her lips were pressed together softly, and she was swinging her feet back and forth on the branch as they stayed loosely stacked on top of one another. Her brows weren't knitted, but the confusion surrounding her was practically tangible. He wondered why he brought it up at all.

"You get…" Orihime wet her lips, shrinking into herself more. "You express yourself more when you're human."

Inuyasha smiled a bit at that, but it did nothing to mask the pain. "We wouldn't talk about a lot of things if it weren't for nights like these."

A short laugh left her lips. "Nights when you're more human than me." She began to lift her head but let it drop again. She couldn't meet his eyes. She hadn't been able to for a while. "This is…wrong, isn't it?"

Inuyasha looked down at the branch. "I don't know."

But they both would have said yes under different circumstances.

They both had strong feelings for someone else, and both would have swore they would never and could never have feelings for anyone else. They had proved it through their actions and through their words, and it never crossed their minds that their feelings would change.

Until they met each other.

Until they fell in love with each other.

Until they created memories with each other.

They wanted to be with each other and rely on each other.

And it was wrong.

Everything they set out to prove before now felt like a lie, and the fact that they met had to be a glitch in their lives – an event that would never occur again if they had to do it all again.

Maybe they should embrace this rare occurrence and just be together, but neither could shake the fact that this was all…wrong. How could they love each other when they had met the people who made them _want_ to love no one else?

It was confusing.

And it was wrong.

"You'll take me back in the morning?"

Inuyasha grimaced, the thought causing pain to erupt inside him. "Yeah…"

"And…after that…we really won't see each other any-"

"Orihime. Can we not talk about it tonight?"

She hesitated, cautiously turning her head towards him. "But this is our last night together."

He looked at her, a pained smile curving his lips. "I know… So… Please, not tonight."

The pain in Orihime's eyes multiplied, and she quickly turned her head away from him. "Alright… Not tonight."


End file.
